Fear The Living/Issue 14
This is issue 14 of Fear The Living, titled Retaliation. This is the eighth issue of Arc #2. Issue 14 Me, Daniel, Gary, Abraham, and My Uncle are standing in a room, Lee is tied in a chair. We are currently deciding what to do with him. Lee is bruised and bleeding, we’ve beat him while asking questions. He’s begging us to let him go. “Shut up” I yell to him, I punch him. “Please just let me go” He says, the blood coming out of his mouth slightly slurring his words. “You helped the fucking bandits blow up the school, you played a part in the deaths of BlackDango, Harry, Devin, Allison and Martha” Daniel says, cringing as he says Martha’s name. “You really fucking think we are going to let you go all willy nilly like you never fucking did anything, you killed 5 fucking people, you’re the biggest fucking idiot if you think we’re going to let you go like nothing ever fucking happened. We accepted you as one of us, and you fucking betray us” Daniel continues to say, he punches Lee when he finishes the sentence. “Now shut the fuck up, and let the leaders talk” Abraham says. “We got to kill him, he killed too many people and helped the bandits, he has been helping them, we need to kill him” My uncle says. “I agree, too many people died cause that asshole, he doesn’t deserve to live, we also lost the school cause of him” Abraham says. “Everyone agree with him, should Lee die” Daniel says. We all agree with him, “I want to do it, I caught him, I will do it” I say. We tell the group the plan, we put a blindfold on Lee and take him outside. I take out my pistol, I point the gun at his head. “Wait stop, please I’ll tell you where the bandit’s base is” Lee says. I stop from pulling the trigger and ask him “where is it”. “It’s a couple of miles away from here, the old marine base” Lee says. When he finishes his sentence a bullet goes through his head, I look around and see someone jump down from a tree near the gate. I chase the person, I put my gun up and manage to graze his arm. He goes into the pharmacy, I would follow him but some biters got in the way. I go back to the group. After gathering them up I talk to them. “We need to attack the bandits at their home, we need to finish them off” I tell the group. “No we can’t, they’re too many” Evan tells me. “Guys, Today we have the chance to for vengeance, to avenge our fallen group members. They may be to many, but will you just let them come into our lives and control us. We all want them dead, they deserve to die, they have killed to many people in our lives, and others to just get away with it. I know, if we fight them we will have casualties, but if we run, we will live but only for a while cause they will find us. The bandits, they can destroy our houses, they can take our stuff, but they will never take our LIVES. They will never be able to control what we do or say, so friends, come and help me stop them. We learned that there are threats bigger than the biters, we will stop them, and help other people who come by here, we will help them from the bandits” I yell to the group. “Yeah, we have to stop them” Daniel says. The group starts cheering and yelling yes. We gather up our weapons and ammo. We all get prepared. We start driving over there. After we reach near it we get off. We start to march on the road, to the base. We finally reach there, I crouch down, I take out my sniper. I point the gun at the bandit on top of the wall, and I shoot him. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues